


The Pilot

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Guitarist Poe Dameron, Kylo Ren is a Mess, M/M, Rock Star Kylo Ren, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Rock Star Kylo Ren has an idea for his latest song.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 2
Collections: Bad Day Collection, Trope Bingo: Round Sixteen





	The Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: AU: Band
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
There were scraps of scenes for their rock opera, of course, things such as their main character looking for his uncle, but this was the first time that they’d written a love song.   
  
Kylo Ren could be said to be an ambitious sort. Ambitious. That was a way to say it. His first album with the Knights of Ren had sold pretty well, a rock opera about a hero fallen to darkness after nearly being killed by his uncle for having “darkness” in him. It was something that Kylo had found that he could mostly tell through music. He had been inspired by the likes of My Chemical Romance and Starset, especially Starset, in terms of their storytelling style.   
  
Now it was 2024, two years after the selling of _Rise,_ and Kylo found that he was starting to notice things about his guitarist, Poe Dameron.   
  
He was a skilled guitarist. That couldn’t be denied. His fingers could fly over the strings in truly amazing ways. But there was also something about everything else. The way he laughed, the way he seemed to smile at least around the eyes. Sometimes, Kylo swore, it felt like everything that he wasn’t, Poe could be.   
  
Definitely everything.   
  
Even as Kylo wrote, he couldn’t help but feel like the words were just fitting perfectly in the Google Docs document that he was typing.   
  
_The golden boy, all I could never be..._  
  
***  
  
It was when Kylo was finished that he stared at the Google Docs file.   
  
Really stared at it.   
  
How the fuck could he even send it to Poe? How could he even...well, cover for this? He could come up with an excuse...  
  
***  
  
“So you’re saying that the Pilot and the Master of the Knights have...unresolved sexual tension or something?”  
  
Poe didn’t sound scornful. He sounded, instead, curious.   
  
“Um, yes,” Kylo said. “I mean, obviously it’s kind of a jealousy thing on the Master’s part, because he wants something that the Pilot has. Respect of others, beauty...”  
  
“I dunno,” Poe said. “I think that the Master of the Knights isn’t bad-looking.”  
  
Kylo snorted. “You’ve seen me dressed up as him. He’s scary-looking.”  
  
“Well, maybe he’s kind of hot too.” Then, “Oh, that was one way to have _that_ come out...”  
  
Kylo felt, in that moment, like his brain had skidded to a halt. “Me...hot? But...I’m kind of pale and creepy-looking.”  
  
“That’s mostly with the Dark Side makeup on,” Poe said. “I mean...you’re incredibly beautiful. That’s obvious. You’ve got a brilliant mind. You’re funny. And when you’re properly prodded...you’ve got a heart of gold.”  
  
“You...mean that.”  
  
“Completely.”  
  
 _It’ll go wrong,_ Kylo thought. _I’m no good for this brilliant, bright thing..._  
  
“I feel the same way about you, Poe.”  
  
They kissed just then, and Kylo almost laughed, affectionately, at how Poe had to stand on tip-toes to kiss him.  
  
“You know,” Poe said lightly, “You could always buy me a stool to stand on when I kiss you...”  
  
Kylo did snort.   
  
***  
  
 _And you made me better, when you were still there  
Your smile like a thousand splendid suns  
You’re a rare bird, but even birds have to fly  
I love you, Pilot  
So long, travel well, but not goodbye...   
  
-“The Pilot”, by the Knights of Ren_


End file.
